Never say never
by Grace-1997
Summary: Logan and Cece kissed but Logan is not sure about his feelings and want some time. What happens, when 1 week later, he's at the Jone's apartment and Cece overhears a conversation about her with Flynn and him? Cogan One Shot! :D I do not own anything! :D


** Hay guys! :D I have a new One Shot for you! **

**I was bored and this idea came in to my head, so i thought, that i write it ! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**It kinda starts with a flashback so don't be confused :)**

**NO! I'm not a Justin Bieber fan but the title just fitted perfect :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan and Cece kissed but Logan is not sure about his feelings and want some time. What happens, when 1 week later, he's at the Jone's apartment and Cece overhears a conversation about her with Flynn and him?**

* * *

_Flashback_

_1 week ago_

_No One's POV:_

_Cece and Logan are at the Jone's apartment. __They were about to go with their friends to Crusty's but Ty and Rocky got a bad kind of flu and now, they were alone in the Jone's apartment, not doing anything. __They made up a few weeks ago but never were alone somewhere and this was kinda awkward._

___Both made the first move and they didn't regret it but it was still weird... ____They had to get used to this, after all the bickering._

_Both sat on the couch, not saying anything. __After a while, Logan sighed. __He stood up and said, ''Well, since nothing will happen today, anymore. I think, i'll go home.'' __Cece quickly stood up as well. __She didn't want him to go. __The main- reason, why she wanted to make up with him, was because she had a crush on the skater boy._

_Sounded crazy, yeah but it was true. __She fell in love with him in the progress... __Especially his dreamy brown eyes always made her melt._

_''No, Logan! Don't go!'' She exclaimed, not really knowing, what to say or to do. __She just didn't want him, to go. __Logan looked confused at her. __''Why not?'' He asked her._

_He didn't see any point, in staying here. __It wasn't happening anything, anymore, anyway._

_Cece still didn't say anything. __She had to say something good. __He couldn't just go. __''I'm- Uhm- I don't want to be alone.'' She stammered but that didn't sound really convinced. __Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. __''Really? Last time i checked, you begged your mom to stay at home alone, as she went away.'' He replied._

_Cece groaned inside. __Why was this so hard? __Logan sighed and told Cece, ''I really have to go. I have karate practice tomorrow and i can't come to late, again. I'll see y-''_

_He didn't come any further because Cece just kissed him. __She had put her hands around his neck, quickly putting his head down to him and then kissed him. __Logan was shocked and didn't know, what to do but then suddenly kissed back. __He put his arms around her waist and fireworks were exploding in their heads. __Logan was totally confused. __He never thought about Cece like that and now they were standing there, kissing. __After 17 seconds, both broke apart, Cece slightly smiling at him._

_The smile quickly faded away, as she saw Logan's expression and tears came in to her eyes. __That was it. He would hate her again. __Logan saw the tears and quickly tried to save this, ''C-Cece , i-'' __Cece turned away from him and tried to held in a sob. _

_''It's okay. I understand, if you don't feel the same.'' She told him and Logan sighed. __Before this kiss, he was pretty sure, that he didn't feel the same but now? __He put a hand on her shoulder and said to her, ''Cece, I don't know, what I feel. I need time to think about this. Please give me the time.''_

_Cece turned around to him, a tear running down her cheek. __He didn't say no, right? __She slightly nodded and Logan sighed again, brushing the tear away with his thumb. __Then he walked out._

_Flashback end_

* * *

**In the present in the Jone's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Cece Jones had just woken up from the same dream , since a week. The scene was replying in her head over and over again and she still waited for an answer of Logan.

Did he forget it? Didn't he want to be together with her?

She finally wanted to know, if he likes her, too! Cece hated it to wait, especially when it comes to things like this.

She sighed, took some clothes out of her dresser and went in to the shower. After she had showered and changed, she decided to check her phone for SMS. There was only one from Rocky:

_Hey Bestie :) xx New day, new luck. Don't worry, he'll come around eventually. He can not not like you! You're to awesome for that! :D xx_

Cece couldn't help but smile at the SMS from her best friend. She had already told her, about her crush on Logan and she took it really well. Even though, it was Rocky's ex. Well, but Cece really couldn't help it. Logan was to damn cute and ... Wow to not fall in love with him.

Cece sighed again and then walked in to the kitchen, seeing Logan and Flynn talking. Logan chuckled at Flynn and told him, ''Your sister and me? That's ridiculous. That could never work.''

**A few minutes earlier in the kitchen**

**No One's POV:**

Logan had just entered the Jone's apartment with Flynn through the back door. They were skate boarding, early in the morning and now coming back, for a little snack. Logan wasn't here in a week and he just hoped, that Cece wouldn't be awake, when they came by here. He already made his decision, but he wasn't ready, to talk with her about it.

Logan sighed, as Flynn looked confused at him, after putting two sodas out of the fridge for them. ''What's up with you? You're tensed the whole day! Just like Cece the past week.'' Flynn asked him, a bit mad and really confused.

He wanted to have a good day without tensed friends or siblings. Little did he know, that the both were tensed because of each other. That were his thoughts, at least since both were it since the last time, Logan was here.

Logan flinched at the mentioning of Cece and Flynn eyed him suspicious. ''Sorry. Just had a bad week.'' Logan replied and sighed.

Flynn looked now even more suspicious. He might be 11 but not stupid. ''Did something happen between Cece and you?'' He questioned Logan.

Logan looked at him, a bit shocked. Was he that easy, to see through? He replied, ''What should have happened between us?'' Flynn groaned.

''How am I supposed to know that? At the one time you guys make up, at the other time you can not talk to each other. Are you guys in love with each other or why are you acting that tensed and shy around each other? Even before this week, you can't really call that friendship, what this is. Is there something going on between you?'' Flynn questioned him further and Logan's eyes went wide.

He wasn't even ready, to really talk to Cece about it, yet. Logan couldn't talk about it with Flynn. He chuckled nervously at Flynn and told him, ''Your sister and me? That's ridiculous. That could never work.'' Flynn's eyes suddenly went wide, at the sight behind him and Logan now also turned around.

There was standing Cece, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe, what she just heard. Cece really thought, he would think about it and maybe even feel the same. She let a tear slip out and then just ran out of the apartment. ''Cece!'' Logan cried and quickly ran after her, trying to catch up with her. He found her, sitting on the stairs before the apartment building, sobbing, with her head, buried in her hands.

Logan felt once again, like an ass. He always did it wrong with Cece. How could she still love him?

''Cece?'' He asked soft and Cece turned around shocked and angry. ''What do you want? Laugh about me, that i thought that you would really think about it? Hurt me even more? You never meant to come together with me, didn't you? You just wanted to break my heart. The kiss meant nothing to you. Just say it and leave me finally alone.'' She snapped at him and more tears were running down her cheeks.

Logan sighed and sat down to her. Cece let the tears fall and Logan tried to find the right words. He didn't mean , what he said upstairs to Flynn.

''Cece, I didn't mean, what i said to Flynn. I really like you, too. Okay, maybe not as much as you , yet but I want to try it with us , too. I do have feelings for you.'' He told her, honestly. Cece looked at him in disbelieve. Then she quickly shook her head. He couldn't be telling the truth after what happened.

She didn't want to fall for it again. Cece was already heart broken because of him and that was enough.

''How am i supposed to believe you, after what you said? You hurt me and i can't believe you. You're only going to hurt me again.'' She replied, bitterly. Logan sighed and felt angry at himself. He wanted Cece, too and now totally screwed it up. Logan really li- heck really loved her and he screwed it up.

Cece was now crying harder and sobbing again, in to her hands. It was also really cold outside and she started shivering. Logan noticed that and put his jacket around her shoulders. If it wouldn't have been so cold and she would've had Shake it up Chicago tomorrow, she would've slapped it away. Logan tried to put a comforting arm around her, but she slapped it away.

''Why can't you just leave me finally alone now , Logan? You already hurt me enough.'' Cece stated, trying to get him away. She never wanted to see him again. Well, actually not. Out of some crazy reason, she still loved him and she still wanted him. She just couldn't live without him but he freaking hurt her. He laughed about her in front of her little brother.

Logan sighed again and then then replied, ''Cece , I know, that I'm an idiot but I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just afraid. Before one week ago, I didn't think about us that way and I couldn't even tell you actually, yet that I really li- no that I really love you. It make my heart break, as I saw you like that because of me. As I see you now. I'm sorry, please forgive me , Cece. I'll do anything for you, to forgive me.''

Cece's heart skipped a bit. There was so much honesty in his voice and so much caring... He couldn't lie, right?

Cece put her head out of her hands and looked at him, shocked but amazed at the same time. Chocolate met caramel and they just stared at each other for a while. ''Say it again.'' Cece replied and Logan looked confused at her.

What did she mean with that. What was he supposed to say again? Cece rolled her eyes and added, ''Say it again, what you feel for me and this time also why.'' Logan chuckled at her request but did, what he had said.

''I love you because you're amazing , Cece. I was so glad, as we finally make up. You're beautiful and kind, caring, always there for everyone, damn talented and so much more. You always know, how to make someone smile and damn, you can kiss. I never kissed someone, who's such a good kisser.'' He started and Cece giggled at the last sentence and blushed. She felt really warm inside at the words. ''I also love about you your blush, like right now and your caramel eyes. Your attitude and your way to make me feel better with your presence.'' He finished and Cece melted right there. ''And.'' Logan quickly added. ''I would wish nothing more, than you, being my girlfriend.''

Cece's eyes widened a bit but then she grinned. She leaned up, to kiss him and Logan met her half away, smiling against her lips.

This kiss was even better than the first and Cece didn't even care, as Logan's jacket slipped of her shoulders. She felt warm and loved in his arms. Like fire was shooting through their both bodies at the kiss. He was everything, she wanted and he wanted her, too.

As they broke apart, Cece grinned at him and said to him, ''I think, i can make this wish come true.''


End file.
